Trick or Treating in Salem
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 4 episode 10. In order to save their Halloween, Jules and Verne have Marty take them back in time.


Author's Note: I know that it is December now but it's only October in my ficverse. It is rated T because gallows are mentioned and I don't want the Fan Fiction police on my tail, so better safe than sorry. This is a Halloween special for season four's tenth episode story. Ten… we're nearing the end guys.

Disclaimer: The totally rad Back to the Future films and cartoon are not owned by Radioactive Nerd.

Hill Valley, California

October 31, 1992

2:09 PM

Today was Halloween and the Brown kids were in the playloft planning out everything. They wanted to have everything in check so tonight would be radical. Jules was desinging their route with the computer laptop at this moment.

"Finished," Jules said and the map began coming out of the printer. Verne took it out and looked at it.

The map was the whole town and it had marks on it signifying houses that gave out the full-size candy. There were (according to last year's stats) blue marks that meant houses had gummy worms (Verne's favorite) and red marks that meant houses had caramel popcorn (Jules' favorite.) This map was going to be their guide.

"This Halloween's gonna rock," Verne said and laid the map out on a table. "Let's go over the checklist. Flashlights?"

"Check," Jules said and held up the tools. He clicked them both on to show they had batteries.

"Walkie-talkies?" Verne asked.

"Check," Jules said.

"Candy holders?" Verne asked.

"Check," Jules said.

"Costumes?" Verne asked.

"Check," Jules said. Their costumes were lying folded up on the table.

"Toilet paper and eggs?"

"Check," Jules said.

"And crucifix necklace?" Verne asked.

"Che- wait why do we need that?" Jules asked. His brother got his backpack out and pulled a thick book out of it. The book had a black leather cover with a pumkin sketched on it.

"This book says you need one to fend off evil spirits," Verne explained, pointing at the leather book.

"Brother there is no such thing as ghosts," Jules scoffed.

"There is so!" Verne argued. "There's all this stuff about Halloween precautions in this book!"

"Is not," Jules said.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Hey guys what's all the noise?" a voice asked from the stairway.

Jules and Verne turned to see Marty standing near the stairs. He had come over earlier to borrow some books from Doc. They must have been yelling pretty loud because they hadn't heard him come up.

"Oh hello Martin," Jules said. "Verne and I were just planning our Halloween."

"Yeah," Verne said excited. "We're gonna get a truck load of candy!"

Marty looked at them both with a sort of surprised look on his face.

"Candy? I guess you guys haven't heard," Marty said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Heard what?" Verne asked.

"Heard that the town council and the mayor decided everyone's going to hand out coupons instead of candy," Marty said.

"COUPONS!" Jules and Verne yelled in unison.

Marty just nodded.

"No candy?!" Verne cried, totally crushed. "How can this be happening?!"

The ten-year-old thundered down the stairs with his brother close behind. They had to question their parents about it to find out if it was true.

Doc and Clara were standing near a wall with a giant blueprint pinned up on it. They were arguing about where to put the zombie dummy when the boys reached them.

"Mom why is there coupons instead of candy?" Verne asked as he pulled on his mother's dress to get her attention.

"Oh everyone wants to do something different," Clara said as she drew a skeleton on the blue print. "Plus it will save parents a dentist appointment."

"We think it's a crappy change," Verne said.

"Verne Newton Brown don't say 'crappy'!" Clara said. "You and your brother will just have to make the best of it."

"But mom this is unfair!" Verne began.

"Verny don't pester your mother," Doc said with his eyes still on the blue print. "She is not the one who made the decision to stop the sweets this year."

Jules and Verne left their parents to go outside. They stood by the driveway and plopped themselves down on a tree stump. They were pretty bummed that there was going to be NO candy. Their awesome Halloween was going to be trashed!

"Maybe we can think of a way to remedy our situation," Jules commented as he picked at the tree stump's bark. "This was supposed to be the most enjoyable Halloween ever."

"Yeah…" Verne said and seemed to be deep in thought. He brightened a bit just then and turned to his brother. "Maybe we can save it."

0 0 0

Later that afternoon, Doc and Clare were busy putting together their "Haunted House." They were going to turn their plain old farmhouse into a spooky, creepy, and scary fun house for trick or treaters and their parents. It was all for charity too.

Right now they were in the middle of lifting a heavy amplifier up onto the ceiling. The amp was rigged to play spooky echoes of whispery voices and chilling howls. It was heavy though and Doc was grunting under its weight.

"Mother?" Jules' voice called from behind them.

"Yes honey?" Clara asked as she held her half of the amp.

"Would it be acceptable if Marty took Verne and I on a little time trip?" Jules asked.

"If it's all right with your father," Clara answered. Doc was busy screwing the amp into the ceiling.

"Yes go ahead Jules," Doc said. Jules rushed out of the house before his parents could question where he was going. "Be back in four minutes, though!"

In the lab, Verne and Marty were waiting for Jules. The twelve-year-old ran inside and needed to pause to take a breath before he spoke.

"They… said… yes," Jules said in between breathers. Verne pumped his fist and Marty high fived Jules. This was great!

The three put on their costumes. Verne had decided to be a ghost and had his mother cut up a sheet for him. It was a classic costume that the ten-year-old wanted to use. Jules, however, had chosen to be a pumpkin-headed ghoul. He had purchased a cape and had created a over-the-head mask that resembled a Jack O Lantern. It had an evil face with a jagged mouth and angry eyes. Jules thought it was pretty impressive.

"Verne what do you think?" Jules asked after he put the mask on his head.

"I always did think your brain was pumpkin guts," Verne said. He finished off his costume by just pulling the white sheet over his head. He started making moaning ghostly sounds through it.

"Nice Verne," Marty said and gave the kid a thumbs up. He looked over at the DeLorean that they were going to use. "Hey where are we going anyway?"

"Salem Massachusetts 1692," Jules answered, his voice echoing a little in his mask. "Verne and I think an old fashioned Halloween will be quite interesting to participate in."

They grabbed their things and piled into the DeLorean time machine. Marty turned the keys in the ignition and speeded out of the lab. He hit the ramp and they rocketed into the sky, vanishing into 1692.

Salem, Massachusetts

October 31, 1692

7:32 PM

The DeLorean landed in a reclusive cave outside of the small town of Salem. Marty and the boys got out and (after turning the car invisible) exited the cave. They stood at the mouth of it and observed the environment around them.

The light of day was dimming with the approaching night. They could see a forest and finally the town sitting pretty in a spot far off. There were some smoke coming out of house chimneys and dots that were probably people moving about. Their surroundings looked a little creepy with the sky dimming and the howls of wolves being heard.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Verne said with a smile and headed forward. "Let's go."

0 0 0

The town of old Salem seemed to be preparing for impending doom. Everyone was moving about in a slightly disorganized manner. They were shutting their window shutters and bringing in cattle and pigs. The air was chill and some people were bringing in chopped firewood for their fireplaces. Some people had grave expressions on their faces and were glancing to and fro suspiciously.

"They're taking precautions against witches," Verne explained as he took out the leather book.

The three walked by the group of children and overheard a boy talking. He seemed to be telling some sort of folklore or scary story about the hidden witches in Salem. The boy talked about how tonight (All Hallow's Eve) the witches will reveal themselves.

"The witches will lure children and cattle to their lairs and poison them with their evil potions. Then they will eat the bodies and use the bones for the next Hallow's Eve potion," the boy told. The other children whispered together about something Marty, Jules, and Verne could not hear.

Verne stopped in his tracks and looked at the storytelling boy.

"Is that true?" Verne asked.

"Why of course it is stranger," the boy answered. "All the townsfolk here have full knowledge of the witches' ways."

The boy turned back to his gang of listeners and continued on with the witch dissertation.

"Joshua what happens to the witches if they are found?" a little girl of about age eight asked.

"They are captured by the leading fathers of Salem and hung in the Town Square gallows," the boys said. He even pulled a small string out of his pocket and pretended to hang himself.

Marty shivered slightly, remembering when Salem had thought _he_ was a witch and sentenced him to the water test.

After the sun finally set, Jules and Verne wanted to trick or treat at the houses. They wondered what people in Salem gave out this year. Snickers were probably not common.

"Trick or Treat!" Jules and Verne said in unison after they knocked on a house's door. A man wearing a frown on his face answered the door with his wife standing behind him. He gazed down at the costumed Jules and Verne and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

The man said nothing and just slammed the door in the boys' faces.

"Hey you're supposed to give us a treat!" Verne said and pounded on the door. Marty pulled him away before the man opened the door again.

They walked farther into the rural part of Salem were homes were farther apart. The moon above was full and gave off a spooky glow. It was a cloudy night and the time travelers could not see a single star in the sky. Lights of a farmhouse were up ahead of them and the boys rushed up to the door.

"Trick or Treat!" Jules and Verne repeated and held up their candy holders. An elderly farmer had answered the door and was looking at them strangely. He had a long white beard that had some hay still stuck in it.

"What or what?" the old man said scratching his filthy beard. He looked to and fro and moved closer to the boys. "Dressing like the Devil's ghouls will cost you in this town. You best go home and change."

With that he shut the door and the boys heard him lock it. The three looked at each other with the only sound coming from the wind swirling.

"I guess these towns people are not yet accustomed to the traditions of Halloween," Jules said. He pulled his mask off for a second because his face was starting to sweat. "Perhaps we should return to the DeLorean and visit a later time. A time where Halloween is better known."

"How about you guys try another house before we go," Marty suggested. "If this house is a bummer then we'll go to another year."

"Okay," Jules and Verne said. They all started walking to the next house, which was quite far away.

The night was quite dark now and the wind was getting stronger. The air around them was cold and chilled through the thin fabrics of their clothes. The branches of the few oak trees were shaped like grasping hands complete with twig claws. A wolf's howl broke the silence and echoed in the rural area.

Jules fumbled for his flashlight and turned it on. He waved it around 360 to see where the source of the disturbance had come from. The twelve-year-old thought that the howl was just his imagination until he spotted the fury creature.

The wolf was large and standing on four legs a couple feet behind them. Its fur was as black as coal and the light of the flashlight made its eyes glow yellow. It was growling and staring at the three time travelers hungrily.

"RUN!" Jules screamed and pulled on his brother and Marty's arms. Marty and Verne looked at Jules like he was crazy but then glanced behind them.

The black wolf was bounding forward towards them with drool seeping out of its mouth.

Marty and Verne screamed and ran to catch up with Jules. They all could hear the wolf behind them growling and snarling after them. They kept running and running, looking for some sort of shelter from the hungry wolf.

"Look!" Verne shouted and pointed ahead of them. A little cottage was up ahead and had candle light in its windows. The three picked up the pace and managed to reach the cottage quickly.

"Open your door!" Jules yelled and pounded on the wood.

"Please we're gonna get eaten!" Verne yelled.

"Help, open up!" Marty shouted.

The wolf was just a few yards away when someone finally opened the door. Marty, Jules, and Verne all fell into the cottage and the owner of the house slammed the door closed. They heard the wolf run right into the door with a loud _thud! _

"Thanks that wolf was going to kill us," Marty said, out of breath. He looked up to see their savior.

The cottage owner was a young woman who was fancying them with a curious expression. She had long curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail at the nip of her neck. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and her face was clear and smooth looking. She kneeled down to the time travelers and helped each of them up.

"Are you all hurt?" the woman asked.

"No I think we're all okay," Verne said but he was rubbing his shoulder. The woman pushed his sleeve up and took a look at his shoulder. A bruise was forming and she rushed to get something to stop the swelling.

The three looked around to see what their surroundings were. Something about the inside of the cottage reminded them of Doc's lab. Perhaps it was because it was messy and full of equiptment.

A light smoke was filling the room and it wasn't from the fireplace. There were glass beakers with straws and liquids in them on a wooden desk. There were tubes connecting some of them to large buckets that dripped a blue liquid into more beakers. There was also a couldron stewing something in the fireplace that smelled good.

"Are you a chemist miss?" Jules asked as he observed the impressive chemical experiment on the desk.

"No child I am-" the woman began but a knock from outside interrupted her. She put a finger to her lips to warn them to be quiet before she headed over to the back wall. She inserted a black key into a hole in the wall and opened it. A hidden door opened to reveal a small old woman waiting on the other side. She was pale and had a wool wrap around her shoulders.

"Miss Lathrop I'm here for my-" the old woman stopped talking and broke into a fit of coughing. She sounded quite sick.

"Yes I have it right here," the woman said and took a flask from the old woman. She brought it over to her desk and filled it with some of the blue liquid. When the flask was filled, the woman gave it to the old woman. "That should help that cough."

"Thank you you're very kind," the old woman said and left. The woman shut the door and locked it.

"Lathrop?" Marty said, sharing a look with Jules and Verne. Each of them knew that 'Lathrop' was Doc's middle name and his mother's maiden name.

"Yes that's my last name," Miss Lathrop said. "I have not yet married and it's my parents' last name. My first name is Kim, you may call me that."

Kim went over to the cauldron in the fireplace. She brushed down her purple dress and knelt down to stir the contents of the couldron. She turned to the time travelers as she was stirring.

"Are you three hungry? It's just stew," Kim asked.

Marty, Jules, and Verne looked at each other and realized that they were pretty hungry. They didn't really need to go anywhere so they decided they could sit and eat some dinner.

They all had bowls of stew and sat down at the dinner table. Verne, whom was usually picky, ate up his stew with a flourish. Jules and Marty were eating well too, since the stew was actually very delicious. Especially on a cold night.

"May I inquire why two of you are costumed?" Kim asked.

Jules and Verne looked at one another.

"It is just a tradition to dress in strange clothing tonight where we come from," Jules answered conversationally. He had been eating through the mouth hole in his mask and realized he should take such a thing off at a dinner table.

"I find a place's traditions quite fascinating," Kim said as she stirred the remains of her stew. "Care to ellaborate a little?"

"Well tonight is known as Halloween where we are from," Jules began, trying to choose his words carefully. "Children dress in costumes of monsters or other figures and trick or treat. Trick or treat means they go to several neighbors' houses and receive treats like candy. If people don't give the children treats then the children will play a trick on them."

"Goodness," Kim said and got up from the table. "Then I guess I better get you three a treat then, shouldn't I?"

"Kim you don't have to," Verne said. "You already gave us dinner."

"No, no," Kim said as she went through a cupboards and the fridge. "I believe that people should honor their traditions even if they are not home. Here we are."

She held up a bag of brown-colored candy and brought it over to the table. Marty, Jules, and Verne extended their hands and Kim gave them each a handful of the candies. Jules popped one into his mouth and noticed it tasted quite like root beer.

"Thanks," Verne said and put the candies in his candy holder. He wanted to save them for later.

A loud and rapid knock sounded on the front door just then. Kim looked at the door's direction but seemed to be standoffish about answering it. Nevertheless, Marty and the boys saw her get up from the table and open the door.

A couple people were outside the door to the cottage but the time travelers could only see two at the door. There was a familiar looking man and his possible wife standing there glowing by the candle light. The boys recognized this man as the dude that had slammed the door in their face during their first trick or treat try. More people were shifting a lot behind the familiar man and wife, but their features were only silloutes in the dim candle light.

"Gregory what brings you out this evening," Kim said and in a tone of forced calmness.

"We all heard screaming around your cottage Miss Lathrop," Gregory said, his eyes trying to see the inside of the cottage behind a blocking Kim. "A lot of screaming that abruptly stopped right at your home."

"Well Gregory that was my company," Kim explained hurridly. Marty was watching her and noticed that she looked more than a little unnerved. She looked like she was _frightened. _"A wolf was chasing them and I-"

"May we come in Miss Lathrop," Gregory interrupted. He obviously wasn't buying her explanation at all. Kim tried to close the door a little more but Gregory pushed it open more. In a battle of closing and opening, Gregory won and forcibly entered the cottage with the other people.

Marty, Jules, and Verne (whom were frozen at the table) looked at the rude guests of Kim's home. Most of them were men that were dressed in either clothes of black or brown. Two of them had beards and the others wore pilgrimish hats on their heads. The woman was actually the only woman there and she must have come because she was curious. All of them wore pale and stiff expressions on their faces and the time travelers could just tell that these people were not friends of Kim's.

"I've always been curious of your home," Gregory said as he walked around the desk that held the science/medical equiptment. He picked up a beaker that had smoke emmiting from its mouth. Redish-orange liquid swirled around the beaker as he held it in his hands.

In one quick movement, Gregory threw the beaker down on the floor. It broke and the liquid spread on the dusty floor. Kim's face seemed to pale and she bit her lower lip. Gregory looked at her with his face red and a spark of either fear or hate in his eyes.

"Potions!" Gregory yelled to the others in the cottage. "We have a witch right in front of our eyes men!"

The other fathers of Salem muttered together and turned as angry as Gregory. Kim was kneeling down by the busted beaker, trying to clean up the mess.

Verne broke out of his frozen state and ran up to the fathers of Salem.

"Hey leave Kim alone or I'll deck you!" Verne shouted up to the tall Gregory. The ten-year-old even brandished his fist threatingly, which Gregory batted away easily.

"The poor boy has been hypnotized by Miss Lathrop to defend her," Gregory announced to the others. He took Verne by the shoulders and began shaking the boy violently. "Do not aid the devil witch son! Break free of her spell!"

Jules pulled his younger brother out of Gregory's clutches and stared daggers at the man.

"Do not touch my brother," Jules said angrily. "And do not call Kim a witch, she is just a smart woman interested in medicine."

Gregory either thought Jules was under a spell too or just ignored him. He moved to Kim and pulled her by her arm up to her feet. Kim tried to fight off his grasp.

"Unhand me!" she screamed and slapped Gregory straight across the face. He just got more red and pushed her to the arms of the other fathers. They held each of her arms despite Kim kicking and screaming.

"Let her go!" Marty yelled and tried to punch one of the man holding Kim. The man dodged him and kicked Marty in the stomache. The musician went down and another man grabbed him by the wrists.

They started moving out with Kim and Marty still in their grasps. The last to go out the door was Gregory but he turned back and addressed the boys.

"Do not fear," Gregory said, like he was trying to calm them down. "They will be hung tonight and that spell will be broken."

He left after that, leaving Jules and Verne completely alone in the cottage. It was totally quiet now minus the crackling fire and the bubbling beakers. Jules was just standing there with no expression on his face and Verne was anything but calm.

"We HAVE to do something!" Verne yelled and started running out the door. He could see the others very far away and started running after him. Before he could get more than three steps, his brother grabbed him and started pulling him inside. "JULES STOP!"

"Brother we cannot go rushing up to them without thinking," Jules argued and managed to get Verne all the way in the cottage. "If we do all of us will be hung in the town gallows."

"Fine then what's your plan?" Verne demanded. He hated when Jules was right.

"Calm your system and I will tell you," Jules said and began telling his younger brother all about his plan to save Marty and Kim.

Salem, Massachusetts

October 31, 1692

10:16 PM

"We gather here on this night of October 31st to hang Miss Kim Lathrop and her hypnotized slave," Gregory announced loudly to the town of Salem. Everyone was there to watch another witch suffer her fate. Gregory was standing on the platform of the gallows talking with a torch glowing in his hand. "With her death, all the spells she has cast will also die."

Some people clapped and Gregory had this sick smile of pleasure on his face.

Marty was watching the whole thing absolutely sick to his stomache. He had a noose around his neck and was standing on a wooden board beneath his feet. The musician had full knowledge that when that board collapsed, it would be game over. Marty turned his gaze to Kim, whom was standing in the same fashion beside him.

Kim had a noose around her neck too and her hair had been untied. Her hair hung in a messy style past her shoulders with some strands on her face. She was a deadly pale and there were tear streaks on her face. She looked at Marty and mouthed the words: "I'm so sorry."

Marty mouthed: "It's not your fault."

Gregory began going on and on about the Salem fathers exposing all hidden witches. Marty wasn't listening really and was just looking around. He spotted two short figures running between members of the crowd.

It was Jules and Verne.

They were darting to and fro and making their way to the hanging posts. Everyone was absorbed in Gregory's words so they didn't seem to notice the boys. The two snuck around up to the gallows and hid behind them.

"Marty!" Verne whispered. Marty looked really releaved to see them. "Don't worry we'll get you and Kim down."

Marty noticed that Verne had separated from Jules and the musician scanned the crowd for the twelve-year-old.

"Townsfolk of Salem!" a pre-teen voice yelled out. Gregory stopped talking and everyone turned around.

Jules was standing there holding a burning torch in his hand. His other hand was pointing far away into the darkness. The townsfolk turned toward the boy and Verne used the planned distraction to free Marty and Kim.

While Jules was telling the people of Salem about something in the woods, Verne got to work on untying Marty. The ten-year-old pulled at the bindings on Marty's wrists and they snapped easily. He then pulled the noose off of the musician's neck and Marty gratefully hoped off the board. Marty and Verne then helped the releaved Kim get out of her binds and noose.

"We got to hurry," Verne said and cast a glance at his brother. Jules was still holding up with his distraction but Verne wasn't sure how long the townsfolk would pay attention.

Marty snapped Kim's binds and started to help the descendent of Emmett Brown out of her noose. Verne tried to help too but got in the way. Marty tripped over Verne and caused a nearby bucket to fall to the floor. It made a ridiculously loud clatter which caused Gregory to whip around and see the time travelers.

"YOU!" the man barked. All the townsfolk turned around and saw the males trying to help the witch. Kim yanked the noose off of her head and hopped off the board.

"Run!" she said and the three broke into a sprint. They pushed their way through the crowd and shook free of the arms trying to grab them. Jules was stomping out the torch and started running with them once they reached him.

0 0 0

Marty, Jules, Verne, and Kim where running at full speed through the forest outside of Salem. Twigs cracked under their feet and the wind howled in their ears. Each of them could hear the townsfolk shouting behind them and could see the glow of their torches when they looked back.

Gregory and the Salem fathers were leading the townsfolk in the chase. They held the torches and some rope. The rope made Marty and Kim shiver. Gregory was shouting the loudest after them, shouting that they have to end the witch's life. It was really scary.

The time travelers and Kim were running along the path that led to the cave. The cave is where the DeLorean time machine was waiting parked and invisible for them. Jules was leading the way because he had memorized the whole trail to and from the cave.

"Let us use the zig-zag methode," Jules suggested to the others. "Then perhaps they will lose track of us."

The others nodded and turned to the left sharply.

Then the right.

Then the left again.

Then the right.

Then the left.

They continued to do that for a few minutes until the shouts of the townfolk grew distant. All of them could see the mouth of the cave coming up and they stopped in front of it. Now totally out of breath, they stopped for a short breather.

"Do you think we lost them?" Verne asked. His face was all sweaty and red. The sheet he had worn had flown off of his head and had caught on some branch.

"Yeah they're pretty far away," Marty answered.

Marty then went into the cave and felt around for the DeLorean. His hand ran over the smooth hood of the car and Marty looked back at Kim. He knew that they couldn't turn the car visible again with Kim there. Jules and Verne knew it too.

"Are you gonna be all right Kim?" Verne asked and Kim smiled slightly. It wasn't a false smile but it did look forced a little.

"Yes child," Kim said and started walking away from the cave. She turned back however and hugged each time traveler. "Thank you three so much for saving me. I am entirneally grateful."

"No problem," Marty said. "Make sure you go back home a different way."

"I will," Kim said and left the cave. Marty, Jules, and Verne watched her go and wondered silently what her exact fate would be.

Shaking the thoughts out of their heads, the three turned the time machine visible and hopped inside. Marty turned the keys in the ignition and gunned the car to 88.

Hill Valley, California

October 31, 1992

2:30 PM

The world's first time machine appeared in the blue sky of Hill Valley a whole second after it originally left. Marty landed it fairly well on the ground and drove better into the lab. They all got out all sore and tired from the time trip.

It was quite a trip after all.

Inside the Brown household Doc was finishing screwing in that amp. Jules and Verne snuck up behind their parents and grabbed them both from behind. Doc and Clara must have jumped a foot high from surprise.

"Heavens to betsy you frightened us," Clara said, now smiling in relief. "How was your trip?"

"Oh interesting," Jules said, deciding to be vague with the details. "How is your haunted house coming along?"

"Actually it is finished," Doc said and jumped down from the ladder. "All I need to do is activate some controls and we'll just wait for costumed children."

"Can we help?" Verne asked.

"Sure," Doc said happily. "We need someone to portray the zombies."

0 0 0

Jules and Verne listened to the trick or treaters screams wander the dark hallway with their parents. Clara was acting as the undead tour guide and touring them through the "Haunted Farmhouse". Doc was in the kitchen and Marty was in the living room.

"Here we are," Clara said in a raspy voice. "The living room or should I say… the living dead room."

Clara flipped on the brought them all into the living room were the room was pitch black. A glowing white skeleton sat on the couch pretending to flip through the channels with a glow in the dark remote. The trick or treaters ohhed and ahhed until the skeleton (Marty) rose from the couch and started running after them. The kids screamed and ran from the room with Clara and the parents.

When they were gone Marty looked at Jules and Verne. He started doing air guitar movies with his glowing skeletal body. Even doing some Elvis Pelvis (literally) moves. The boys had to cover their mouths to muffle their laughter.

After hearing the screams from the kitchen, Jules and Verne knew it was their turn. They smeared more black face paint under their eyes and adjusted their shreds of clothing. Clara and the trick or treaters were heading their way.

"RAWR!" Verne yelled as he jumped out.

"BOO!" Jules screamed as he jumped out.

The trick or treaters screamed again when they saw the boys. Jules and Verne were dressed as zombie farmer kids. They even had dirt covered straw hats and shredded farmer jeans. Dirt was smeared all over them and their hair had small weeds in them.

"We were the kids that lived here before," Verne said his best undead voice. "We came back alive tonight and crawled out of our graves. Flee this house before you suffer our fate!"

The trick or treaters and their parents ran down the hallway and out of the house. Jules and Verne started laughing ran to the back porch to see what was going on.

The trick or treaters were happily talking about how awesome the haunted farmhouse was. The parents were talking with Clara and handing her some dollars to go to the charity. Jules and Verne were so busy watching that they jumped when their father and Marty snuck up behind them.

"Man we sure scared 'em," Marty said and tried to tug off his skull mask. It was on quite tight and Doc had to help him take it off. The musician's face was all red from the warmth of the mask.

"Yes our haunted farmhouse has been quite successful," Doc said. He had been dressed as a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde and had scared the trick or treaters in the kitchen (which had been transformed to a mad scientist's laboratory.)

They saw Clara finish collecting the donations and come back inside. She put the box on the counter and started to make everyone hot chocolate. Jules and Verne sat down at the table with their father, whom was wiping the Halloween make up off his face.

Jules and Verne looked at one another, wanting to asked the same question.

"Father," Jules began.

"Yes son," Doc said, still wiping off his face.

"Did you know that you had an ancestor who studied medical science?"

END


End file.
